kimitobokufandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3
This is the first episode that Chizuru Joins the circle Episode Summary Episode Stroy Finally Tachibana Chizuru makes his appearance .Chizuru is the new transfer student that has arrived in Japan from Germany. Chizuru recognizes Yuuki as the small boy he had played with when he was small during some summer days. Yuuki seems not to remeber Chizuru at all and ignores him. However is determend tomake Yuki remeber him and there fun time. Getting anoyed Yuuki goees to Yuuta’s classroom, but Chizuru found him anyway. Chizuru is puzzeled at first at the 'clones' but then realize that they twins.Then a thought ofit might be Yuta that he played with not Yuki when they were little.After that, Chizuru sees Yuuki talking to Shun but he thinks Shun is a girl (not the first orlast person to mistake him) then he goes on saying he has fallen for her. Kaname and Yuuki try to tell him that Shun is not a girl but Chizuru does not listen to them.Then we are shown a flashback of that past summer week when Chizuru and Yuuki had played together when they were small. Yuuta was sick so Yuuki was all alone in the park. Then Yuki meets Chizuru and but they didnt understand each other as that time Chizuzur didn't speak any Japanese what so ever, he spoke german but the did play. Then one day while Chizuru and Yuuki are up in a tree, Chizuru hakes the tree and laughs thinking it was a joke so yuki did the same but this time Chizuru accidentally fall and injure himself. Yuuki tries to go for help but Chizuru stops him and signals that he is ok. then he had to leave. know Yuuki has fallen sick and is unable to go out to play with Chizuru. He thinks about Chizuru’s injury and feels sad. Since Yuuta is better, he goes buy Yuuki some juice. Then Yuuta bumps into Chizuru, But he didnt know who he was and ignores Chizuru. Chizuru pulls his arms . He then gives Yuuta a Captain Yamato figure he had won while playing with Yuuki and says thank you as he leaves. Back at home, Yuuta gives Yuuki the figurine and tells him about the “straw-colored hair boy” he met on the street. Back to the present, Yuuki still does not acknowledge Chizuru causing Chizuru to wonder if the one he had met back then had really been Yuuta. Because of this, Chizuru finally decides to give up. Later on he is caught up in trouble with some bad people in the school. Yuuta and Yuuki see this and Yuuta goes to help Chizuru’s and Yuki and Yuta trick the bad boys. Chizuru goes to see Yuuki on the rooftop where he is reading the manga that Chizuru lent him. Chizuru finally recognizes Yuuki as the one he had played with that day and Yuuki finally admits it. He apologizes for having hurt Chizuru and that he really was sorry.(there'sa beatiful song in the background) The two make up and can be seen getting along. The next day, Chizuru is up on the rooftop with the guys, waiting for Shun to appear, still fully convinced that Shun is a girl. However, when he finds out that Shun is a boy! Characters That Appered In This Episode Shun, Kaname, Yuki, Yuta, Masaki and Chizuru RATING Please give a rating between 1-5 *, 5* being the highest and 1* being the lowest. So what did you think of Episode 3? 1* 2* 3* 4* 5* Gallery of episode 3 1ep3.png|''again'' 2ep3.png|''Chizuru remebers Yuki.....but Yuki doesnt'' 3ep3.png|''...........i dont really know whaat tosay for this one'' 4ep3.png|''Chizuruisin trouble but dont worry Yuta +Yuki are here to help'' 5ep3.png|''You dont need to speak the same language to play'' 6ep3.png|''Sooo lucky'' 7ep3.png|''beautiful''